


The City of Smiles

by portmuffin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Ferris Wheel, They are so cute, i love curtis!!!!!!!!!!!, i will take this ship to the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: Curtis blushed. That might have been the start of the development of an unexpected love, and he was actually grateful that he accidentally dropped his Xtransceiver. Otherwise, he would not have met the girl he unexpectedly fell in love with.





	The City of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I played Pokemon White 2 again and god I really love this side quest!!!!! Bless Game Freak for this!!!! (curtis is so adorable i love him)

Every second that had passed allowed his heart to beat even faster. Just thinking about Rosa made him blush, and every time he got the chance to call her, his lips would form a genuine smile. Talking with her on the Xtransceiver was enough to complete his day. It was a shame that he could not have an entire day to chat with her because of his job. Nevertheless, he was grateful that Rosa was always willing to call whenever he was free.

            Having a day-off was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for Curtis. And now, it felt like he hit the jackpot. His boss had given him an entire day to relax from the hectic schedules in his work. Determined, he called Rosa to meet up with him in front of the Ferris Wheel if she was okay with it.

            “Hey, um, Rosa! Sorry for calling you at this time of night. You’re probably at home now, right?”

            “Yeah, I just got back from the Day Care to get my Pokemon. What’s up, Curtis?”

            “Well, you see…”

            He took a deep breath before he spoke. His heart was beating loudly, and it was obvious that he was blushing. Rosa did not seem to mind that.

            “It’s my day-off tomorrow. Do you… want to hang out? Uh, haha, I really would love to ride in the Ferris Wheel with you again, if you’re free tomorrow…”

            Curtis was trying hard to not seem too flustered whenever he talked to the female. _She’s simply too cute and adorable, especially with the twintails,_ he thought. He waited eagerly for her response.

            “Sure thing! There really isn’t much to do nowadays, and yeah, I’d love to ride in the Ferris Wheel with you too!”

            Rosa’s cheerful voice made the male’s heart beat even faster. He always loved to see the female so happy. At the same time, he was so happy as well.

            “Great! I’m looking forward to it. Well, see you tomorrow, Rosa!”

            He turned off the Xtransceiver. As he laid down on his bed, an influx of thoughts came rushing through his head. Spending the entire day with her tomorrow was similar to a date—no, it was exactly a date, and he had no idea what to do during dates. He decided to let it be and let tomorrow’s fate decide.

            _I guess we could go to the rollercoaster, and the Pokemon Musical afterwards… Ah, but there’s apparently a football game in the Big Stadium tomorrow too._ The thoughts never stopped running in his head, and eventually, he fell asleep.

           

            When he opened his eyes, it was already daytime. Curtis remembered the conversation he had with Rosa on the Xtransceiver last night. He got up from his bed and immediately fixed and prepared himself for today’s event. His brother and sister noticed he was blushing, yet they did not say a word about it, for they knew about the girl he had been talking with on the Xtransceiver for the past few days. Curtis, however, was completely oblivious to what they knew.

            He left the house an hour early before their meet-up. He was excited to see Rosa in personal again. His house was just near Nimbasa City, so it only took a few minutes before his feet brought him in front of the Ferris Wheel. He looked around. Rosa was not present. He expected that would be the case, because he arrived an hour early. The blond-haired male did not mind waiting for her; he stood in front of the Ferris Wheel to anticipate the female he unexpectedly fell in love with.

            _It reminds me of the day we first met in person._

***

 

            _Ring…_

_No response._

_Curtis frantically called his Xtransceiver using his old gadget. He was careless to have dropped it in Nimbasa City, but he was unsure of the exact place. He did not have enough time to roam around the city to look for it either, because he was busy with his job as well. Luckily, it was his free time, and he spent it by calling his Xtransceiver repeatedly._

_The fateful minute came when someone finally answered the call, which means they found the gadget Curtis dropped. Immediately, the male spoke._

_“Hello?”_

_The voice that responded revealed to be a female. Judging by her voice, he thought she was older than him, so he felt nervous. Nevertheless, he felt relieved._

_“I dropped my Xtransceiver. I’m talking on an old Xtransceiver right now, so there’s no video, sorry. Thank you for finding it. Truth is, I want to come pick it up right away, but… Right now, I’m very busy with work, and I don’t have time to pick it up. If you don’t mind, could you hang on to it for a little bit?”_

_The female responded with a positive answer. Curtis let out a soft sigh._

_“Thanks so much! My name’s Chr… Ah, I mean… Curtis! Who are you?”_

_Again, the female responded with her name._

_“Rosa, huh? Okay. When work calms down, I’ll come pick it up, so please hang on to it! Also… I’m sure you’ll want to keep in touch until I can pick up my Xtransceiver. So, I’ll call your Xtransceiver regularly. Bye, then, thanks again!”_

_Upon turning off the gadget, Curtis let out a sigh. He was glad someone finally picked up the gadget, and she seemed to be a good person too. He waited for days before he could finally retrieve his Xtransceiver._

_Eventually, the fateful day had arrived. He called Rosa again to inform that he was free, and he would want to meet in front of the Ferris Wheel to get his Xtransceiver. Luckily, Rosa was available, and so she agreed. Curtis immediately went to the meeting place; at the same time, he was feeling excited too. He wanted to see how Rosa looked like in person._

_Few minutes had passed before Rosa arrived at the meeting place. There was a male in their meeting place, so she thought that might be Curtis. She called him by his name to confirm if he was indeed Curtis, and that was the case._

_“No! I’m not what you think!”_

_Curtis exclaimed nervously. Rosa was surprised by his reaction as well, which led her to move backwards. The male slowly turned to face her when she reassured that she was the girl who picked up his Xtransceiver._

_“…What? You’re Rosa? I’m so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh… I guess, um, nice to meet you! I’m Curtis!”_

_Upon examining her appearance, Curtis blushed. He thought he would be meeting an adult, but she seemed to share the same age as him. Her twintails stood out the most, and he thought that was cute._

_“You were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised… Ahaha…”_

_He laughed to lighten up the mood, but it made him feel even more nervous. Rosa returned his Xtransceiver afterwards._

_“Thanks, Rosa. I’m sorry I couldn’t find the time to pick it up earlier. But I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ahaha… Umm… If you don’t mind, can I still call you sometime?”_

_Rosa replied with a positive answer. Curtis smiled, and he was happy to have made a new friend._

_“Thanks… Rosa, you’re really nice. I’m usually at work, and sometimes I have trouble picking up a signal… But I’d like it if you check your Xtransceiver often, and give me a call… Ahaha! Well, I’ll be heading home! Goodbye, Rosa!”_

_He began to leave, but the thought of Rosa never left his mind. His heart began to beat quickly, which he had never experienced after meeting a female before._

_“She’s really cute in person…”_

_Curtis blushed. That might have been the start of the development of an unexpected love, and he was actually grateful that he accidentally dropped his Xtransceiver. Otherwise, he would not have met the girl he unexpectedly fell in love with._

_***_

After a few minutes, Rosa arrived at the scene. Curtis’ eyes caught sight of the female with twintails. With a gleeful smile, he waved at her to catch her attention. The female, upon noticing the male’s wave, immediately ran towards him.

“I’m glad you came, Rosa! It’s been a while since we last met up here, huh? My work’s really taking too much of my time, hahaha…”

“Sorry I’m late, Curtis… Have you been waiting for a long time?”

“No, not at all! Don’t worry about that.”

            He smiled to reassure her. At this moment, he would love to hold her hand to take her to places they want to go, but that would be too awkward. Furthermore, they were merely friends. Nonetheless, he was happy he could spend the entire day with her.

            “Shall we ride the Ferris Wheel, then?”

            The two trainers walked inside, and rode on one of the Ferris Wheel carts. They both enjoyed the scenery, pointing to wherever they found interesting. Rosa pointed at the Skyarrow Bridge and Pinwheel Forest, and mentioned to the male that she had been there, which excited the blond-haired male even more.

            Before their ride was about to end, Curtis opened up a conversation.

            “Remember when we first met? It was really awkward at that time, because I thought you were older than me judging by the tone of your voice! Hahaha… ah, no offense though.”

            “I get that quite a lot… You did mention you dropped your Xtransceiver because you went fishing that day, right? Gee, I never knew you could become so careless.”

            The two let out a genuine laugh. Curtis looked at Rosa in the eye to show that he was serious in what he was about to say next.

            “But… I guess I have to thank myself for being so careless. Because if I hadn’t dropped my Xtransceiver, I wouldn’t have met you.”

            Rosa smiled.

            “That’s true. I’m really glad I met you, Curtis. Talking with you, even on the Xtransceiver, makes me feel at ease.”

            Curtis blushed and looked away from her. He let out a nervous laugh again to make it seem that he was not flustered because of what she said, but he actually felt the same too.

            Their Ferris Wheel ride came to an end, and they both left the Ferris Wheel cart. Curtis took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Afterwards, he held the hand of the twintailed female, and flashed a big smile.

            “Shall we go, then?”


End file.
